


Общая тайна

by CathrineBush, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid!Spock - Freeform, kid!James T. Kirk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим приводит в больницу своего друга Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общая тайна

Леонард в очередной раз пролистывает истории болезней пациентов, по которым ему предстоит читать лекцию через тридцать минут в аудитории их больницы. Ему кажется, что он упускает из вида несколько важных деталей, но из-за детского гомона, звучащего из коридора, он не может понять, каких именно. А ведь он еще полгода назад просил убрать кресла от двери его кабинета. Леонард раздраженно выбирается из-за стола и подходит к выходу, рывком распахивает дверь и натыкается взглядом на две детские мордашки. Одна из них кажется знакомой, и он недоуменно моргает, вытаскивая из памяти подробности.  
  
— А в кабинете у него стоит настоящий скелет, и вообще Боунз интересный, хоть и ругается плохими словами, — мальчишка морщит нос, не отводя взгляда от своего друга, сидящего рядом с серьезным выражением на лице.  
  
Леонард застывает, удивленно приподнимая брови. Он точно помнит мелкого паршивца, который дал ему идиотское прозвище Боунз.  
  
— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, что ты здесь делаешь? — Леонард выходит из кабинета, застывая перед двумя мальчиками. От неожиданности он забывает о собственном раздражении.  
  
— Привет, Боунз! — Джим спрыгивает со стула, буквально падает на Леонарда, обнимая его, и радостно сверкает своими ярко-синими глазами. — Кристофер снова приехал на осмотр, а Спок гостит у меня. Он вулканец, поэтому у него уши такие, — его голос понижается до доверительного шепота, а Леонард мельком замечает, что второй мальчик действительно обладает остроконечными ушами и нахмуренными бровками.  
  
— Джим, так говорить некорректно.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Спок. Ты же не обижаешься.  
  
— Потому что обида нелогична, — Спок осторожно слезает со стула и подходит к ним. — Меня зовут Спок. Мой отец — посол Вулкана на Земле.  
  
— Леонард Маккой, рад знакомству, — Леонард приветственно кивает. Спок смотрит на него внимательным и спокойным взглядом, а ему хочется растрепать тщательно уложенные волосы, взлохматить идеальную ровную челку и разгладить большим пальцем морщинку между нахмуренными бровями.  
  
— Радость нелогична, доктор. Джим рассказывал о вас.  
  
— Это прекрасно, только через полчаса у меня запланирована лекция для интернов нашей клиники. Боюсь, что не смогу уделить вам время, — Леонард замечает, как расстроенно морщится Джим, а Спок замыкается, прячась за безэмоциональной маской. — С другой стороны, давайте посмотрим, может, я смогу что-то с этим сделать?  
  
— Не стоит ради нашего незапланированного визита изменять свое расписание. Тем более, если вам предстоит читать лекцию об операции на открытом сердце, — Спок шагает следом за Леонардом, пытаясь успеть за его широкой походкой. Джим же просто бежит впереди, притормаживая на поворотах, нетерпеливо топая ногами в стоптанных кедах. — Мы видели ваше расписание у поста медсестер, — отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос Леонарда и легко жмет плечами.  
  
Видно, что он старается соответствовать образу правильного вулканца, но влияние Джима на лицо: эмоции нет-нет да пробиваются сквозь маску бесстрастности, и для Леонарда это выглядит довольно забавно. Хотя ему хватает ума и такта сделать вид, что он не замечает этих небольших проколов.  
Он специально замедляет шаг, чтобы у Спока была возможность идти рядом с ним, не срываясь на бег. Больше они ничего не говорят, но Леонард не может перестать рассматривать таких разных мальчиков — землянина и вулканца. Ему интересно, как они ухитрились подружиться: Джим — типичный озорник, не способный усидеть на месте дольше нескольких минут, а Спок… ну, он Спок.  
  
Кристина за стойкой сосредоточенно заполняет несколько паддов, и Леонарду приходится демонстративно прокашляться, чтобы обратить на себя ее внимание:  
  
— Доктор Маккой, к вам пришли два юных гостя, вы же встретили их? — она лучезарно улыбается, а Леонард скептически фыркает: он видит ее насквозь и предполагает, что именно она привела мальчишек к его кабинету.  
  
— Кристина, можем ли мы как-то передвинуть лекцию для интернов на другой день?  
  
— Подождите секунду, — Она копается в своих бумажках — Леонард уверен, что это все делается просто ради вида. — Доктор Маркус может заменить вас на лекции, если вы не возражаете.  
  
— Доктор Маркус? Ладно, эти олухи все равно не станут слушать ни меня, ни Кэрол. Хотел бы я посмотреть, каково им будет столкнуться с необходимостью операции на открытом сердце без должной теоретической базы. Но это уже будет не моя проблема. Свяжись с ней, Кристина. Я прогуляюсь с нашими гостями к операционным. М’Бенга же до сих пор оперирует на мозге?  
  
— Да, доктор.  
  
— На мозге? — Ярко-синие глаза Джима загораются предвкушением, когда он цепляется пальцами за край стойки и подтягивается на руках. — И нам можно будет посмотреть, как выглядит чей-то мозг?  
  
— Джим, веди себя прилично, — Спок пытается его одернуть, но Джима уже несет, и он дергает Леонарда за полы халата, уворачиваясь от щелбана по лбу.  
  
— Разве тебе не интересно, как выглядит человеческий мозг? Живой человеческий мозг, Спок!  
  
— Вам все равно не дадут его потрогать руками, — Леонард фыркает, когда Джим разочарованно выдыхает. — И прямо в операционную никто вас не пустит, — еще один недовольный вздох. — Спорим, твои друзья даже таким никогда не смогут похвастаться?  
  
— Это точно! И в любом случае, это круче скелета! — Джим приободряется, а Леонард смотрит на совершенно спокойного Спока. Тот игнорирует эмоциональный всплеск Джима так, будто уже не первый раз сталкивается с подобным проявлением «нелогичных» человеческих чувств.  
  
— Когда-нибудь я точно намылю тебе шею, маленький паршивец, — грозит Джиму пальцем Леонард, но тот лишь смеется и тянет его за рукав, но не в ту сторону. — Джим, прекрати. Нам надо в другой коридор.  
  
— Джим, держи себя в руках. Я же говорил тебе, что не надо есть шоколадный батончик на ланч, — Спок следует за Леонардом, двинувшимся в сторону лифтов.  
  
— О, так вот почему он такой гиперактивный. Ничего, несколько безвредных гипо его мигом успокоят, — Леонард хитро щурится, а Джим тут же тормозит и оборачивается, сверля его подозрительным взглядом.  
  
— Ну чего ты начинаешь, нормально же все было, Боунз. Не надо мне никаких гипо.  
  
— Ты же говорил в прошлый раз, что гипошприц — это не больно, — Леонард ехидно улыбается, а Джим насупливается обиженно.  
  
— Просто нормальные врачи — не такие старые ворчуны, как ты, которым нравится делать больно уколами.  
  
— Просто нормальные дети не провоцируют отличных врачей, как я, своим отвратительным поведением. Я, кстати, до сих пор не знаю, как ты сломал тот кофейный аппарат. Он все еще не выдает напитки, зато исправно поглощает монеты тех, кто упорно пихает свои деньги, несмотря на все объявления.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Джим делает вид, что сосредоточенно изучает каемку собственных ногтей, а Леонард фыркает, но никак не реагирует.  
  
— Я думал, ты оставил комментарии по поводу модификации того старого автомата. Ты же говорил, что это изменение обратимо, — Спок скрещивает руки за спиной, а Джим стонет, ударяя себя ладонью по лбу.  
  
— Спо-о-ок. Ну кто так делает? Это же был наш секрет.  
  
— Джим, долговременная порча больничного оборудования может повлечь административное наказание для тебя. В будущем ты можешь пожалеть о непродуманности своего поступка. Стоит исправить неполадку сейчас, когда о ней осведомлены только я и доктор Маккой.  
  
Леонарду определенно нравится этот парень.  
  
— Зеленокровный зануда, — Джим закусывает нижнюю губу, но все равно не может долго обижаться на Спока.  
  
— Твои оскорбления нелогичны. Но отец говорил, что люди — самые нелогичные существа во Вселенной. Теперь я вижу, что он был прав.  
  
— Твой отец отлично разбирается в людях, Спок, — Леонард улыбается и приглашающе машет рукой. — Не парься, Джим. Это будет наша общая тайна, — он подмигивает, а Джим подозрительно щурится, прежде чем поднырнуть под его рукой в смотровую, пихнув Леонарда в бок своим лбом.  
  
Все-таки лучше провести день с двумя абсолютно разными мальчишками, чем на скучной лекции, которая не нужна никому, даже ему самому. 


End file.
